


A Lesson Learned (EXO)

by weishenbwi



Series: Hauntober [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dollification, Forced Feminization, Gang Rape, Gen, Genderplay, Heavy Angst, Horror, Hurt Byun Baekhyun, Hurt Kim Jongdae | Chen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Movie: Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974), Multi, Non-Consensual Violence, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Byun Baekhyun, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Survival Horror, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbwi/pseuds/weishenbwi
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae should have never taken that old road and they shouldn’t have kept driving when it was so foggy. A lesson learned in listening to your instincts. Noncon af. The other members are NOT good people. Read tags and read at your own risk. Inspired by the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & EXO Ensemble, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, EXO Ensemble/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Hauntober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956217
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as the story continues. Drop a comment if I accidentally left one out.  
> Will write more if this gets feedback!

“Oh my my my what a pair of pretty boys we have here.” A man, not much older than the others, stood up and walked toward Baekhyun and Jongdae. A beautiful sight. It's not often they arrive in pairs and so beautifully packaged. Blindfolded, gagged, handcuffed, and on both knees. A beautiful sight indeed.

“How can you see their faces? It’s all covered.” Kai questions, earning him a slap in the face. “Don’t you ever question me boy, not if you know what’s good for you.” [Kai](https://weishenbwi.tumblr.com/post/643139719740407808/kaibilitybreathtakingly-ethereal-jongin) stands motionless, head down and eyes averted. “Nod boy. Nod when I’m talking to you. I feel like I’m talking to a damn wall. Now I know you aren’t brilliant by any stretch of the imagination but you’ll need to do better than that or there won’t be any use for you. Understand?” With that, he nods. Kai was familiar with the last boy that wasn’t useful and that was something he'd tried to forget but failed to. Daddy and Kyungsoo both made sure he'd remember it. "In case you get any funny ideas." Daddy had told him, watchful as Kai held another boy down because one of the straps broke on Kyungsoo’s table and the useless boy almost got away before they could make use of him. It was disgusting and bloody and horrible, but Kyungsoo was good with a knife.

“Don’t piss off daddy right when you've brought fresh meat,” Chanyeol called out, his voice deeper with more of a commanding tone than the one who had taken them. With that Baekhyun began to squirm, trying his hardest to get out and away. Jongdae, however, had a different reaction. He stayed calm and still. Or so it appeared. Whether he was actually calm would be up for debate later when the night's real entertainment started and everyone gathered. 

“Whoa! Now hold him, please. This one’s going to fall off the edge of the porch with all that squirming.” Daddy said, earning a swift reaction from Kai who didn’t want to get slapped again. Or worse. He’ll show daddy just how useful he can be later with these two "pretty boys".

“How did you find them by the way?” Kyungsoo asks, fresh out of the shower, looking soft as ever. Why Daddy never said anything about Kyungsoo wearing lotion was beyond Kai. He had his favorites and it was clear that Kai wasn't one of them. It kept him on edge although he wondered if that's why Daddy did it, to see him on the edge, uncertain, a moment's notice from fleeing and stepping in one of their bear traps. Or Daddy shooting him with a gun, his baby Sehun by his side. Or Chanyeol chasing him with a chainsaw, the mask of sewed up victims covering his face. But tonight he'd found two helpless boys that Daddy would just love and to be honest, Kai is willing to take any brownie point he can get. 

“You wouldn’t believe they were dumb enough to drive down a deserted road when the fog crept in. I would have turned back", he said hand ruffling Baekhyun's hair. "Nearly lost my own way with all that fog and I know these parts better than anyone.” And it was true. Kai was the reigning law enforcement of this tiny town and part of his job was biding his time for most of his shift, traveling down dirt roads, saying hello to the neighbors who’d live around these parts for decades, and capturing a victim or two if chance would have it. But when the fog came it wasn’t something to take lightly. Even he knew that. 

“Well... you didn't the first time. That's how we found you, remember?" Daddy said, laughing. "But you did well, son. We not only have entertainment for tonight but possibly dinner as well. Although… they don’t look like they have much on them besides this one’s thighs. You have some nice thighs boy, thick enough to eat.”

Daddy wasn’t one to hold himself back. When he saw something he liked, he had to have it, and apparently, he really liked Baekhyun’s thighs. This was evident by daddy rubbing his hands all over Baekhyun’s thighs, rubbing his face against them, and nibbling away on his jeans. Baekhyun’s thighs were definitely going in daddy’s room.

“Remove the duct tape. I want to see how pretty they are.” The only other one besides daddy that could give orders, especially when daddy was having one of his moments... Folks knew him as The Chef but Daddy and the rest just called him Kyungsoo. 

“And hear them scream.” Daddy said between licks and squeezes against Baekhyun’s thighs. His pants were all but soaked now, his chest heaving from fear and panic. He had a beautiful throat, long and slender. Smooth. Daddy would bruise him later and take all of him. Daddy took whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. 

He remembered when Daddy had taken _him_.

It was on a foggy night too. The fog got so thick in these parts, you couldn’t see much and most people knew not to be on the road. It was part of the success. No one out on the road besides those who didn't belong, those who wouldn't be remembered. A long stretch of highway and so many back roads. “Easy targets. You just have to know when to take them.” Daddy had said once, the night he took Kai. He had taken all of them personally. It wasn't until later that he sent out Kai and Chanyeol - after they were trained. He wasn’t sure when it all began, just knew that Kyungsoo was before him. Sehun before that. And Kai was taken around the same time as Chanyeol. Some in-between that Daddy deemed unfit. He was once close to asking Kyungsoo about when it all started, how, and if he knew the reason as they put out the hides to dry but he panicked seeing the skin before him. He didn’t want to become _that_ and he figured Kyungsoo knew but didn’t say anything. Kai wasn’t sure how long Kyungsoo had been here either, only that he was one of the firsts, good with a knife, and preferred to work in silence. Sometimes with music. Rarely with screams. Usually opting for duct tape or any number of gags while he worked on whoever was sent down there. Kai didn’t want to be sent down there and he didn’t want to end up drying out in the sun to be used for a lampshade, a gift, or anything else other than living a long, healthy life. 

And now here are two others.

Pretty boys.

Small boys.

They looked delicious, even to him. Their petite frames, slender bodies, and fear. Even the quiet one who seemed to have caught the attention of Kyungsoo who had walked in front of him to stare and take some pictures, their frames against the pale moonlight and fog. It's impossible to remain calm in a situation like this. An act, he thought, a slight smirk on his face when he thought of what Kyungsoo would do to this one later. Kyungsoo was particular and sadistic, though not as loud as Daddy about it, and Kai wondered what that meant for this one with the kitten lips. He wanted to kiss them too and to touch the thighs of the one Daddy was still swooning over. Something had changed in him, in all of them. Kai reasoned it was only survival but then why did his dick harden every time they captured someone?

What an odd sight, he thought. Daddy nibbling everywhere at this one’s thighs, Kyungsoo taking pictures unknowingly of the one with the kitten lips, and Kai, a law enforcement officer who should bring people like this to justice, standing to watch them both and feeling aroused as both Daddy and Kyungsoo were. What a weird, fucked up world. These two strangers were happy only an hour ago. If only he hadn’t pulled them over… He didn’t have a choice. If he let them go, Daddy would know. He always knew when Kai did something he shouldn't. The upside, he thought, they could survive. They could survive like Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Kai. It’s better than the alternative… right?


	2. We'll Keep You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the way I know I'm going to hurt BaekChen too much. 😪✌️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters will be triggering. Read the tags/warnings.

Kai watched as Daddy continued his assault on the skinny boy with the beautiful neck and cute puppy whimpers, still bound with his hands tied and eyes blindfolded. Daddy looked like he wanted to eat this one. Kai hoped it wouldn't come to that.

“Baby, you whimper so pretty. Just as pretty as you are underneath all of this.” Daddy still hadn’t seen Baekhyun or Jongdae’s faces but it’s something he could tell by the smell of them. They smelled terrified and that was enough. “So slender. Full and delicate. I’m going to have so much fun with you later baby boy.” Daddy touched Baekhyun’s neck, giving it a brief squeeze, holding for a few seconds so Baekhyun’s breath would become erratic and his panic would set in. Daddy’s favorite part was always the fear. Fear and lust. Most of the ones they caught were purposed for entertainment, "to have a good time" Daddy would say. But some ended up for dinner - if they failed at entertaining their hosts. Daddy really doesn't like boring guests.

“You’ll like our game sweet boys… won’t you?” He paused, waiting for an answer they didn’t know to give. “I said... “ Daddy grabbed Baekhyun’s face. Hard. “I said… you’ll like our game, won’t you boys?” Baekhyun cried out but shook his head. He was determined to make this easier on himself no matter how terrifying the situation was. Maybe he could make it out alive if he just cooperated. “This one will be a good boy.” Daddy states looking back at Kai and Chanyeol who stood there waiting for a command, dicks still semi-hard in their pants. “Let’s hope he’s as good a boy as you two were.” Proud at the sight of their hard-ons.

“But this one….” Daddy looked at the quiet one. The one with the kitten lips. He stayed still, almost like a mannequin. Or more like he was thinking how best to get out of there. Could he tell that Kyungsoo and Daddy were watching him, daring him to make a move? The other boys watched as well, hoping he wouldn’t. He was too pretty to put down so early. “I expect an answer from both of you. That means you too baby boy. You don’t want me to hurt you so soon, do you?” He smirked before diving in and deeply giving Jongdae a kiss through the cloth binding his senses. He was hungry for both of them already. 

This woke Jongdae up. He shook his head just as fervently as Baekhyun had done moments ago. “Please don’t hurt me. Please… please don’t hurt either of us. We-we haven’t even seen your faces. We could just… You could just let us go. Drive us back and we’ll never mention it to anyone. We promise. Right, Baek-” He stopped himself. Jongdae was panicked for sure. Who wouldn’t be? But he wasn't about to tell these vile excuses for humans either of their names. 

“Baek-... You mean…” Daddy paused, pulling out Baekhyun and Jongdae’s Identification cards and turning them over in his hands, waiting to let the anticipation build. He sometimes had a flare for the dramatic. “Byun Baekhyun and… let’s see here.. Kim Jongdae. Born the same year? Curious. Maybe we can have fun with that later.”

Jongdae exhaled and Kyungsoo could read it. Disappointment. In himself. In the situation. Of course, these freaks had their identification cards. Jongdae was hoping the person that took Baekhyun and Jongdae had left them behind. He’d felt suspicious towards the “Inspector” but what could he do, speed off, and get pulled over anyway? He had told Baekhyun to store their cards under the seat, out of direct eyesight, and Baekhyun had questioned but did it anyway. Implicit trust in each other. That’s what kept them alive all these years, even in their teen years when they were ready to jump off a bridge at a dare. They actually did it once, a lake below them, and a highway behind them. Well, Baekhyun was ready to just do it, whatever it was, and Jongdae was right there with him. Together. Always.

These “people” must have looked hard and found them anyway. This means they have practice. Jongdae and Baekhyun are NOT the first ones to come through here - and that makes his throat tighten and stomach turn. Jongdae had seen movies like this and they never let their victims go. This won’t end well. He knew that like he knew they should have pulled over when the fog rolled in. He didn’t listen to his better judgment then but he would now. He wasn’t one to brag unnecessarily but these backwoods pieces of filth were in no way smarter than him. The movies didn’t normally end well, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. 

“Well boys, I’m pleased to meet you. My name’s Suho. You will call me Daddy unless I tell you otherwise. Chanyeol. Kai. Let’s get these boys inside.” 

Baekhyun and Jongdae felt themselves being hoisted above the shoulders of two people who were definitely bigger than them like they were lifting feathers and not two males in their 20s. Baekhyun wanted to struggle but he knew it was pointless. If anything “Daddy” would discipline and he definitely didn’t want that. 

“Now, let me explain how this will work” Daddy began as Chanyeol and Kai sat down the two smaller ones on a couch, still bound and blindfolded. “Take those blindfolds off now boys. Let’s see their pretty faces they’ve been hiding.” 

_We’ve been hiding? You sick fuck, YOU’RE the one who kidnapped us!_ Jongdae wanted to yell it from the top of his lungs but he knew that wasn’t smart. This situation and these ignorant people were already pushing his limits though and he was hoping he could maintain his composure. Baekhyun must have felt it because he moved his slender fingers toward Jongdae, finding his hand, and wrapping their fingers closely, giving Jongdae a small but comforting grip to let his best friend know he understood but to keep his calm. It wasn’t that Jongdae was violent by any means. He wasn’t. If anything he was a pacifist. It’s just that he has a smart mouth that can sometimes get the best of him and which he truly should not use now under any circumstances. 

And Baekhyun knew this. He’d been friends with Jongdae since they were teetering around their parents' house. Jongdae’s mom having been Baekhyun’s mom’s best friend since college. Sometimes these types of friendships don’t work out and it’s just the parents who are close. This wasn’t the case for them. Baekhyun and Jongdae were different. They got on well from the beginning, even before their first words and their bond only grew since then. It wasn't that Baekhyun could feel Jongdae getting upset. It’s that he knew Jongdae so well. He knew his likes and dislikes, and Jongdae knew his. He knew the ins and outs of Jongdae’s mind that when this “Daddy” stepped over the line one too many times, Baekhyun knew. He knew Jongdae needed him and he knew exactly what the younger one needed. So he gave it to him. Freely.

“Awww look at the babies, how sweet they are together. Comforting each other like it matters.” Daddy snickered, clearly amused by the two small boys beneath him. He didn’t mind if they touched each other. He preferred it. They would, after all, be touching each other in many different ways tonight. “Go ahead. You can hold onto each other… for as long as you can.” He laughed hard at that. He seems to amuse himself a lot, Jongdae thinks, wondering if he can find a way to take advantage of that later. He scoots closer to Baekhyun, not letting their hands part, and lays his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Neither boys are sure how long they’ll be able to stay like this. For now, it’s enough.

“Innocent puppy and kitten.” Suho smiles. He can’t wait to see them wrecked, in tears. They’ll cry, beg, and moan before the night’s over. They all do. 

“This gives me an idea. You see, I have two boys of my own that are close. One of them made puppy noises when I first got him. Chanyeol come here. And the other was a silent stoic type, a bit like our kitten there. Kyungsoo. And Kai… well baby, you like watching right? You don’t like to get your hands or your conscience dirty?” He didn’t let Kai answer. Daddy rarely let Kai answer. When they get toys and Daddy does this it means later Kai will be Daddy’s toy. Daddy used to say that he likes to marinate his meat. Working Kai up, not letting him have fun when he’s the one who got the boys, who discovered their IDs, and who brought them back, is doing exactly that. Letting Kai marinate in frustration so Daddy can work it out of him later. 

“Chanyeol. Kyungsoo. I want you two to have fun with our little puppy and kitten here. You can bruise them, make them cry, gag them, and penetrate them with whatever you want. You understand?” They nod. Kyungsoo has been waiting to get his hands on that little kitten, the one whose anger was building before puppy boy calmed him down. He’ll bring it out of him, make him do something he’ll regret. “No scarring, which means no bleeding.” He looks at Kyungsoo... “And they have to stay conscious. Understood?” The boys nod again as Baekhyun and Jongdae squeeze each other tighter. 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun whispers to Jongdae, regret deep in his voice. “I shouldn’t have pressed to keep going. I just… I didn’t want to lose hours because of that fog. We were supposed to make memories…” Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s shoulders slump, guilt, and self-appointed blame taking over his small frame. It’s not his fault. He has to know that. But before Jongdae can respond, a figure clouds the light and takes rest at Baekhyun’s knees. “It’s okay Puppy.” He grabs Baekhyun’s chin, caressing it softly in rough hands. “Don’t worry, okay?" The voice sounded sincere but something felt off. Baekhyun couldn't place it but Jongdae could. He wanted to feel comforted, to believe that one of these men isn't some deranged sicko bent on hurting Jongdae and him. Jongdae knew better, could sense what was coming. "My name’s Chanyeol and I’ll help you make memories tonight."

"You will?" Baekhyun asks, looking up, eyes still blindfolded but an air of innocence pervading him.

"Yes sweetheart. I'll help you make soo many memories tonight you will wish you could forget them." Chanyeol's grip tightens on Baekhyun's face as his hand slides down towards his waist and onto his bulge, the smaller now feeling a sense of panic set in as Daddy laughs in the back and Jongdae balls his fist into a knuckle; a sight not unseen by Kyungsoo.

"No, don’t cry sweetheart. We won’t _kill_ you. We'll _keep_ you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you guessed who Daddy was before I wrote it. 😓✌️


	3. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fear this chapter. Chanyeol's a real sadist f*ck boy and Kyungsoo is an eerily quiet sadist. Just an entire dysfunctional family that's found some pretty toys to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters will be triggering. Read the tags/warnings.

“K-keep us?” Baekhyun asks, a slight stutter in his speech as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo remove the blindfolds revealing the allurement beneath them. He grips Jongdae’s hands tighter, afraid to open his eyes. 

Jongdae, on the other hand, has his eyes open and his mind ready in anticipation for what the unveiling means and who intends to see them.

“Yes, puppy. We’re going to keep you if you do well tonight.” Chanyeol reaches out his rough hand and runs it across Baekhyun’s smooth skin. “So soft.” This boy was beneath him in every sense. Smaller, timid, fragile, and pretty. He was everything Chanyeol could hope for in a toy and he couldn’t wait to exploit it. 

Baekhyun opens his eyes now attempting to swallow all the fear that threatens to rise. “S-so you’re n-not going to hurt us?” 

Jongdae breathes in, knowing, but Baekhyun doesn’t see it.

“Oh, baby boy.” Chanyeol continues caressing Baekhyun’s face, a false act of comfort. “Of course we’re going to hurt you. I’m going to hurt you as you ride my dick by entering you raw and choking that beautiful, little neck of yours. No, don't pout. You know you'd like that. I bet you're a little masochist, huh? You ever been with someone as big as me?”

Baekhyun shakes his head no, tears threatening to fall, sucking in his chest to try and calm his breath. He doesn’t want this. He’s never been with anyone, let alone someone as big as he imagines Chanyeol to be. He doesn’t want his first time to be with this monster and he doesn’t know how to get out of it. 

“No? Then I should let you know upfront that I’m going to destroy you. I’ll make it so rough baby boy. You’ll never forget it. I’ll enter you raw and make you bleed. I'm gonna smear cum and blood all over you.” He looks back at Suho who nods. “Some bleeding is fine as long as it doesn’t leave scarring. The type that’s not allowed is the type Kyungsoo had too much fun with one time and we had to scrub the entire room of all that blood. It was such a mess. But unlike Kyungsoo over there, I’m not THAT violent and I’m generous. I promise I’ll give you so much fucking pleasure with the pain. You’ll moan for me baby and beg for me before it’s over. You want that sweet aching hole ate out, don’t you? Nod puppy. I know you want it."

Baekhyun doesn't move, doesn't know how to react. Chanyeol helps him, nods Baekhyun's head for him. "Feel me, Baekie, I’m already hard for you.” He takes Baekhyun’s hand away from Jongdae and places it on his pants, thin enough for the smaller one to feel everything and, to his horror, Chanyeol is as big as he imagined. If not bigger. It's frightening to think about. He knows that Chanyeol will use his towering size and erection to his detriment, making him suffer in ways he never thought possible. He tries to jerk his hand back but Chanyeol is strong, much stronger than Baekhyun, and he easily holds it in place. He presses it firmly to his erection and rubs Baekhyun’s hand up and down his shaft, leaning forward and moaning in Baekhyun’s ear. “This is all for you later, puppy.” He smirks and looks to Kyungsoo who hasn’t determined what he’s going to do with the pretty boy who remains sitting still, eyes on the ground. Daddy sits back and watches it all like someone would watch a movie; Kai by his side unmoving, silent. A good soldier.

“Say something.” A command by Kyungsoo who doesn’t budge from his position. This has Jongdae looking up making eye contact for the first time. Captor and captive. Jongdae tries to mask the defiance in his eyes, the fire that burns everything Jongdae is holding back, but it’s to no avail. It’s almost as if Kyungsoo can see through him or read his thoughts and it’s in this moment that Jongdae realizes “say something” is both a test and a threat. On any given day Jongdae would retort with “something” as a one-up to the person making a threat to him and his best friend, protective as he is. But this isn’t any given day and he has no idea what reply he’s expected to give so he simply responds with “What would you have me say?”

A smirk. It earns him a smirk from this solemn-looking maniac. 

The maniac that gave off a very keen sense that something is brooding within him, ready to overflow if the right buttons are pushed. Jongdae hopes to heaven that he will not push those buttons tonight, that he will control his tongue, and that he and Baekhyun will make it out alive. “Daddy” might be chaotic - a bit like the Joker with more of a stern temper. And Chanyeol might be chaotic in that dark perverted sense. But Kyungsoo doesn’t seem chaotic at all. Each movement seems purposeful. A machine, driven, with well-oiled parts. Or a ticking time bomb. It was hard to tell. And, for whatever reason, his interest was the kitten-lipped boy sitting beneath him, head down and eyes averted.

“Tell me Jongdae… Baekhyun…. Out of everyone here, who would you rather fuck first?” Their eyes look up to Daddy who interjects himself between the tension. “I’ll give each of you a chance to go first and you won’t hurt my feelings if you don’t say it’s me.” He lets out a hearty chuckle, satisfied with his joke. The reality given normal circumstances is that Daddy is attractive and he knows it. Lush, thick hair, a beautiful hairline, thick eyebrows, petite face, and puckering lips. He has the type of face you’d see on the cover of a magazine. Yet he chose this life and all it had or didn’t have to offer. “We’ll start with the oldest.”

Baekhyun’s panic sets in “I-I’ve never. I can’t…” 

“You can and you will. Don’t make me take you for myself without you choosing Baekhyun. I am trying to do you a favor.” Daddy’s personality is mutable. Laughing one minute, threatening the next. All tinged with a modicum of sober intent.

Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s dread, his hysteria rising. This entire situation is too much pressure on a boy who only wanted to enjoy a few days with his best friend. The dissolved safety coupled with never having sex before and now having to do so in front of or with strangers leads his usual cool demeanor to fade into oblivion while this panicked one emerges. 

“I-I’ll do it.” Jongdae calls out, hoping he’s not reprimanded for inflating his turn. He’s never thought about doing these things with Baekhyun but if it means he can save his friend some trauma and pain then by all means. At least he would be gentle with Baekhyun’s first time and if the tables are turned he knows Baekhyun will be gentle with him. He cannot say the same for anyone else here. Chanyeol had just threatened to rape Baekhyun and make him bleed. And God knows what Kyungsoo has planned for Jongdae. It’s better this way. 

The indignation in Chanyeol builds swiftly. “Absolutely not! No fucking way! Kai did not steal these fucking twinks to let them have sex with each other. And my dick isn’t hard to fuck… who.. Kyungsoo… Kai… you?!” 

Daddy sits back, calm, smiling, and speaks in a slow manner. “If I wasn’t in such a good mood because of this fresh meat my baby Nini brought us, you’d be chained in the basement and I’d be telling Kyungsoo to sharpen his instruments. Don’t you EVER talk to me like that again. Do you understand me, Chanyeol? If you don’t want your meat suit drying in the sun, that is. Show. Me. Respect.”

Chanyeol's eyes widen at the thought of what he had just done, the disrespect he'd shown, and the selfishness he displayed. “I’m sorry Daddy. I-I don’t know what overcame me. I fucked up. I’m sorry.”

“You did, boy. But, like I said, I'm in a good mood. Another reason I’m excusing you is that I like to see my boys primal. Primal urges. Primal actions. You want to rape this pretty boy so bad, make him yours? Be the first one inside him?”

Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s face again, eyes tearing up at the thought of losing out on this innocent boy to anyone else. “Yes Daddy.” 

“Hmm… To be fair, I wouldn’t mind these two twinks fucking each other. But at the same time, I don’t want to see you sad son.”

A dilemma helped by Kai who suggested writing the names down and drawing the choice fairly and Chanyeol who suggested tossing a coin or a die, but Kyungsoo had the best idea. “Why don’t they fight and the winner takes all?” It wasn’t fair in the slightest. Someone small like Jongdae could not take on someone like Chanyeol unless they were especially skilled in some type of fighting, which Jongdae was not. Daddy loved the idea because of what it meant. That Baekhyun would tell Jongdae no, not to risk it, not with these men because you never know what could happen. And Jongdae reassuring he would risk it all to save Baekhyun from Chanyeol. To Baekhyun pleading even if Jongdae goes first, Chanyeol and the others will still share them both. And at least if Chanyeol goes first, Baekhyun can be safe in the knowledge that Jongdae’s not bleeding out somewhere and then still having to please these sadists, bruised and bloody. Daddy lets them discuss it between themselves, imagining the conversation. He sees Baekhyun and Jongdae cry and hug each other, knowing it means that Jongdae gave in to Baekhyun and that Chanyeol would, in fact, fuck Baekhyun first. 


	4. BaekChen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BaekChen smut. Soft chapter.

“It’s settled. Chanyeol will have his time with our little puppy here and the kitten will watch until I feel like he’s had enough. What do you think Kyungsoo?”

Like a second in command, Kyungsoo nods. 

“Very well then. But first, the meat has to marinate. Does puppy or kitten know what I mean by that?” Suho waits. Smiles. He loves when the game really gets started, when he gets to give _choices_ to his captives. And he loves it more when they fail miserably. “If you get the answer right, I’ll let ONE of you have a 15-minute head start running away from this place. No one will chase you.”

Chanyeol beams. He loves this game too. Loves the stakes introduced and the suffering that results. The pure adrenaline rush to chase down his captives. It was his idea to give them a 15-minute head start. He had told Daddy it would give the captives an illusion of escape only for Chanyeol and Kai to catch up. There was nothing like seeing the look on their faces when they think their escape or rescue is close. Running up behind them, tired as they always were, and placing his hands over their mouth as they struggle. Carrying them back to the house. Or, if the person is a little more of a challenge, Chanyeol would bring a rag soaked in chloroform as a backup. And sometimes, if they had been especially naughty, he'd run out with an ax or chainsaw and cut them to little pieces, covering himself and the trees with blood. Daddy had told him "It's a waste of fresh meat." so he tried not to do it often or only do it when Daddy gave him the look. 

On occasion, Kyungsoo, Kai, and Daddy would give them longer than the usual 15 minutes, only to use the car and act like a rescue, slowing down cautiously as their victims run, waving their arms frantically as to flag down their savior - only to discover who it is behind the wheel. The look on their face is priceless. Sometimes they try to run back and that's when Chanyeol gets them, waiting in the shadows. It's a rush and he loves it.

“If you guess, and you do have to guess, but answer wrong then we get to choose something special from Daddy’s game jar - and THAT can get a little bloody.” He laughs full-body, hitting Kai, and doubling over. It’s hilarious to him and Jongdae wishes he could slap that smile off Chanyeol’s face because it is anything but funny. It’s sick and twisted, grotesque, and Jongdae wishes that they’d all suffer in hell because who knows what they have done to those who came before. They deserve to pay for all the suffering they’ve caused. 

“It means you want us to play lightly, before diving into whatever sick and twisted game you have planned for us.” The disgust is evident in his voice. Kyungsoo’s mouth twitches at that. He loves that Jongdae is getting worked up so easily, loves that Jongdae finds them disgusting. It’s easier to pull out that rage than it is to give confidence. Chanyeol loves building people up and tearing them down. Kyungsoo wants only to pull on the thread and unravel whatever sinister machinations a person naturally holds, some more than others. Jongdae more than Baekhyun.

“Elaborate.” Kyungsoo’s smile is lifted only slightly. He can’t fully hide his excitement about what’s to come - when this little kitten will be whimpering and mewling under his heel. 

Suho, on the other hand, sighs, stepping forward, and slaps Jongdae clear across the face. “I. Don’t. Like. Boring. Guests.”

Jongdae’s lips tighten. He breathes in slowly. Out slowly. And Kyungsoo can see it building, closer and closer to the precipice. Jump, he thinks. Jump now kitten. Indulge and light yourself on fire.

But as much as that fire is raging inside Jongdae, he swallows it and gives the only answer that, he thinks, would not only satisfy this sadistic “Daddy” but serve as some type of barrier, a way to protect Baekhyun and himself. “You want me and Baekhyun hyung to play with each other, strip for you, and leave marks on each other. Right… Daddy?” The bile threatens to come up but he smiles, his eyes lighting up, the smile not quite reaching them, but it’s such a brilliant smile with wonderfully curled lips that Daddy pays no mind and grins at his kitten finally playing their game. Suho himself was waiting to see if the kitten would come up with a creative answer and he did. A little tug and pull for the reluctant ones always work. 

“Baekhyunie puppy. Come here.” He motions to Baekhyun who is sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, eyes wide and teary, bouncing reluctantly by the waist as Chanyeol stimulates himself with the smaller body. “Kitten, stand up.” He reaches out to touch Jongdae’s lips, making a mental note to lick and suck on them later. “Face each other. Make it interesting. This is the only direction you get. And no, you don't get a 15-minute head start because you pissed me off kitten. Now play.”

“And remember” Chanyeol chimes up, hand rubbing against his pants to stimulate the area Baekhyun no longer occupied. “Daddy doesn’t like boring guests.” He smiles and Jongdae thinks how handsome he looks, dimple peaking out against tanned skin. The charm would catch anyone off guard and he wonders if that's part of the reason Daddy chose him. It further serves to piss him off but he shakes his head and turns his attention to Baekhyun.

He reaches out, holding onto Baekhyun's hands, the warmth of his hands spreading to Baekhyun's own, and musters up a smile. “It’s okay Baek. We can do this. It’s you and me. Always. What can’t we do if we’re together?” Baekhyun nods, allowing Jongdae’s efforts to reassure him. “Just follow my lead hyung and kiss my forehead or hand to signal if you’re uncomfortable, okay? No matter what happens, I love you.”

Baekhyun smiles, tired but genuine. “I love you too Jongdae. It’s us, right? Together?”

Jongdae nods an affirmation before grabbing Baekhyun’s neck, bringing their lips together in a silent crash that has Baekhyun’s eyes widening as Jongdae parts the older’s mouth, tasting him without reserve. “You taste sweet Baekhyunie. Your taste fits your personality.” He kisses down Baekhyun’s mouth to his chin and slender neck, biting along the way gently as he lifts up the older’s shirt revealing soft skin, smooth and unblemished. Skin that he’s sure the others are making mental note of to twist, pull, bite, and mark. Skin they’ll want to make their own or at least leave an imprint that they’ve touched. But for now, this skin is Baekhyun’s and his own. Baekhyun too reaches out, unbuttoning Jongdae’s shirt, breath hitching at the intimacy of a moment he’d never imagine sharing with his best friend. Jongdae’s skin is smooth and unblemished like Baekhyun’s, both boys having small beauty marks that decorate their canvas. They take the liberty to kiss each other's freckled orchestration, careful and loving. Attentive. Gentle. Doting kisses along arms, hands, necks, anywhere skin, and vulnerability grant a touch.

It’s Baekhyun who goes down to his knees first, peppering kisses down Jongdae’s neck to his chest and stomach, pulling his pants down slowly but deliberately, fingers wrapped around the waistband sending shocks that shiver across Jongdae’s body. There’s a pause as Baekhyun and Jongdae acknowledge the moment of evolution in their relationship, one they can never take back, one they had to sacrifice by force. A silent avowal that their actions and this moment forward is a choice, both willingly submitting their bodies to the other. They take off Jongdae’s boxers together, hands clasping each others as Baekhyun wraps his lips around Jongdae’s length. Slowly. Deliberately. He moves Jongdae’s hands to his head, signaling for the contact that he knows Jongdae is craving. And Jongdae takes it. His fingers fasten their grip in Baekhyun’s hair as Baekhyun’s fingers tighten their grip on Jongdae’s thighs, stopping only momentarily to look up and tell Jongdae “You taste sweet Jongdae, like your personality.” They share a smile, their first one with some of the heaviness of the night removed. Jongdae moves Baekhyun’s head forward, gently, as Baekhyun bobs in and out, his tongue now licking strips up Jongdae’s length. Playful. Teasing. Alternating between teasing the tip and taking Jongdae in fully, both forgetting they’re entertainment; the focus being only each other. And so they continue. Jongdae’s hands in Baekhyun’s hair, never being too forceful with him. And Baekhyun licking, sucking, teasing Jongdae. They take their time with each other, savoring perhaps the only peaceful moment they'll have the entire night.

Once Baekhyun can tell Jongdae’s close, he takes him in as much as possible, as deep as possible, allowing Jongdae to control the speed of his own pleasure. He cums with Baekhyun on his knees, hands clasped to Jongdae’s thighs, his own hands gripping Baekhyun’s hair as he cums hard down the older's throat. He thinks it’s beautiful how Baekhyun takes everything he has to offer him, swallows affectionately, and rests his head on Jongdae’s thighs. He runs his hands through Baekhyun’s hair and bends down to kiss him gently, resting their heads together and waiting for the moment they both know is coming.

It doesn't come quickly. Instead, Suho lets them rest together. They’ve earned it. Their moment was like nothing he’d ever seen before. It’s wasn't just a show to appease him, he figures. No, there is something between these boys even if they don't realize it themselves. They’re special. One of a kind. And they're his. After what he’d witnessed, there wasn’t a chance he’d ever let them go. 

  
  



	5. Kyungsoo/Jongdae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept for over 40 hours again. Enjjoy.

It’s Daddy that separates them, makes Baekhyun and Jongdae sit beside each other looking up. Anticipating. Both naked. Vulnerable. Baekhyun is resting his head on Jongdae’s shoulder, calming his breathing and trying to latch his memory onto the only peaceful moment he imagines he’ll have tonight. Jongdae, on the other hand, is stroking Baekhyun’s hair but his eyes are on Kyungsoo who holds a [camera](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81S7gMfQR5L._AC_SL1500_.jpg) and Kai who holds some type of recorder. The devices are a mix of newer and older models and he wonders if they stole them from one of their previous victims. 

“Kitten. Puppy. Pay attention. Daddy has some questions for you.” He can hear the camera click and the sound of the film coming out. “Tell me a time you were happy.” Another click, the rolling sound of film. 

“I… what?" Post-orgasm haze isn't suitable for ridiculous questions like Tell me when you were happy but he responds with an obvious answer regardless. "We were happier before.. When we were… before this. Why are you taking pictures of us?” Another picture. He knew this camera. It was an old style one that came with a pack of 10 film. His dad owned one. Vintage. But at the rate Kyungsoo was going, he’d run through hundreds of film. 

“Only answer what I’m asking kitten or you will regret it. Now elaborate and don’t mind what my boys are doing. They’re simply recording the moment, a before and after if you will.” Daddy strokes Kyungsoo’s hair but he doesn’t lean into it and it doesn’t seem to bother Daddy. Kai looks momentarily at the interaction and pauses before continuing filming. He knows he’s being touch starved on purpose so that he’ll crave whatever touch Daddy gives him later, gentle or violent. Kai misses the feeling of someone's hand on his body. It's times like these when Daddy doesn't let Kyungsoo or Chanyeol touch him either and he can't touch himself or Daddy will know. But with fresh meat and pretty boys at that, Kai will be loved again today. It makes the guilt of the entire fucking tragedy of taking hostages almost worth it. It's part of his training, Daddy says. He wants Kai to equate being touch starved and the need for contact to the need and reward for bringing Daddy prey like Jongdae and Baekhyun before him. 

“We were happy only a couple of hours ago before you took us.” His lips are tight, his breath calm, and the only sounds in the room are Kyungsoo’s camera clicking away and Baekhyun’s whimpering. Baekhyun nods and snuggles in closer to Jongdae. 

“And are you not happy now?” Daddy asks, sneering. He blinks slowly and smiles. Like Kyungsoo, Daddy can sense that Jongdae’s cool exterior is on the precipice ready to snap and be snapped.

Jongdae looks up at him. He breathes in deeply and bites his bottom lip. “No, I wouldn’t say that either of us is happy right now and I think you know that.” Another click, the continuous bright flash disorienting him. Kyungsoo pauses momentarily and whispers something to Daddy which makes the left side of his mouth curl up into a half-smile. “Excellent idea Kyungsoo. I think Kitten would look beautiful with some red lipstick on. Don’t you think so kitten?”

He’s not able to answer before Chanyeol is mounting him, hips held down and back against the couch. Chanyeol thrusts forward, dick hard and expecting. Wanting. It scares Baekhyun who jumps up, unsure of what to do to protect his friend. Tight arms wrap around his small body, pulling him in closer. “Shhh puppy. Just watch and I promise no one will get hurt. But if you try to escape, I’ll break your neck and make Jongdae here bury your dead body and then we’ll have so much fun with him he’ll wish he were dead. Do you understand?” Baekhyun nods, can feel Daddy pulling him in closer, mouth nuzzling against Baekhyun’s cheeks as tears fall onto strong arms that hold him in place.

“Pucker for me, kitten. I don’t want to make this messy.” Chanyeol grabs Jongdae’s face with more care than he thought possible for this monster and paints his lips red. He takes his time. These are going in their collection after all. It has to start from the perspective of a pure, untainted pair to a fucked and damaged duo. There are pictures of all the boys here. Maybe he'll show Kitten and Puppy their before and after... if they live long enough. “Hm Kitten didn’t scratch, didn’t even try to get out of my grasp. You want this too? Like Puppy over there. Want me to violate you? Want to me hurt you and leave you bloody?” He pulls Jongdae’s head back, a tight grip on his hair, and smiles that charming dimpled way that might have Jongdae blushing under different circumstances. Currently, he wants to slap that smile off his face. “I’d prefer if we painted your lips red with blood but Kyungsoo seems to have a thing for you so I’ll let him do that later.” He bends down, lips aligned with Jongdae’s ear. “When I’m done with Puppy over there, I’d love to get some kitten scratches. Want you to put up a fight and make me hurt you.” Jongdae holds his breath, holds in his rage. They'll all get what's coming to them. He's sure of it, even if he has to make it happen himself.

“Those lips were meant for red! Don’t you think so puppy?” Daddy releases Baekhyun who is instantly caught and made to straddle Chanyeol. “You don’t seem too bothered by it kitten. Do you love wearing lipstick? You know you look pretty in it, right? Wish you could wear it all the time and be a pretty whore for me?”

Jongdae looks up but he’s speechless. It’s embarrassing. All the hungry eyes, heat, and hormones make him want to scream. Baekhyun would have looked just as pretty with lipstick. So why not him or why not both of them? Why does Jongdae have to be singled out like this in front of these animals? He could have calmed Baekhyun or at least some of the praises would have helped soften the blow but Kyungsoo and Daddy singled him out.

“I’m not…” He shakes his head. “I…”

“Spit it out kitten. You’re not… You’re not what? You’re not pretty? You’re not mine? Hmm that’s not it is it?” Daddy is playful, knows what Jongdae's thinking but wants _him_ to say it for the sake of humiliation.

“I’m not…”

“You’re not _our_ whore.” Kyungsoo says, causing Jongdae and Baekhyun’s attention to turn to him, something Chanyeol seems to disagree with as he picks up Baekhyun's small body, still straddling his waist, and removes the risk for temptation. Baekhyun is Chanyeol’s and he doesn’t get to look at Kyungsoo or anyone, only Chanyeol. Jongdae wasn’t expecting him to sound like this, like a god stepping through an ancient forest or raw cacao meeting sugar for the first time. “You’re beautiful Jongdae and you will be _my_ whore for tonight and for every night. As long as I desire. You don’t have a say in this.” 

“I-”

_“You.”_

“I don’t have a say in this.” The bitter taste of defeat. 

“Yes. And?” Kyungsoo waits. 

Jongdae knows what he is according to them and how he should answer but he’s reluctant to give in. The more he gives in the less he has to leverage. But there’s no choice here. Maybe if Daddy had chosen him and not Kyungsoo, he could have possibly gotten away with more. Or found a way to leverage his situation. Daddy seems playful sometimes and he makes jokes. Kyungsoo seems different. More strict. Severe. Better to obey than disobey. There is something dark about Kyungsoo that forces Jongdae to give in. For his own sake. Maybe he’ll be rewarded if he’s good. 

It’s beginning and Daddy sits back, motioning for Kai to join him. Kai has done this many times before. He knows when the toys go to play, he is to strip down for Daddy and let Daddy touch him however he wants. And Kai wants it too. Often he will watch Kyungsoo and Chanyeol play with their toys as Daddy plays with them or as they play with each other. Sometimes he’ll make Kai watch as he plays with the toys too. Daddy always joins the others after he’s satisfied they’ve “broken in their toys”. Until then he watches. Kai knows Daddy likes to be involved. Maybe if Kai’s own parents had been involved more he wouldn’t be here. 

Kyungsoo steps forward, camera still in one hand and grabs Jongdae by the other. “Come here Jongdae. I want you to see something.” Jongdae wonders what it would be like to refuse Kyungsoo but he obeys as soon as his hand is extended. “You can speak even if you’re not spoken to. I don’t like to be the only one talking.” 

“Why are you doing this?” If the worst comes tonight, he at least has to know why. 

“Why would you ask me the answer to a question you already know?” He stops outside a door and turns to Jongdae, eyes squinting slightly and Jongdae hates that he finds him cute. Kyungsoo is a paradox. Undeniably cute face, small stature, not unlike Jongdae, and a voice with a seductive depth that mimics the extent of this truly fucked up situation. 

“You’re doing this because you can.”

“Yes.”

Jongdae can feel his heart drop to his stomach. They’re doing this because they can and that means they can do anything they want. “Is there a chance we can… leave? I promise I don’t know the answer to this question. I’m just hoping the answer is… possible.”

Kyungsoo nods but doesn’t respond. It’s not his place to say what’s possible or isn’t. “Only Suho knows the answer to that, Jongdae, and I wouldn’t advise you to ask him.”

It’s Jongdae’s turn to nod as Kyungsoo places a key into a door that locks from the outside. He doesn’t tell Jongdae to prepare himself, only opens the door slowly revealing a room that makes Jongdae’s skin crawl. He looks to Kyungsoo who remains stoic. “You already know what this room is Jongdae, don’t you?” How he can say this without a hint of emotion is beyond any normal human’s reasoning, Jongdae thinks, as a hand is placed firmly on his back urging him to step forward. Gentle. Kyungsoo’s hand is gentle on Jongdae’s back as he beckons him into the room covered from floor to ceiling in heavy clear plastic. There’s a bed at the back wall but that too is covered in heavy plastic. Every piece of furniture… nothing is left uncovered besides two pillows, a sheet, and a blanket. Every cloth, every piece of furniture is white covered by clear and he knows exactly why. It turns his stomach. The pillow has what looks to be a [ collar attached by a chain ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2f2f321ca5e03df79e78bbe77ab500de/tumblr_mf94yxc7yy1rl0m04o1_500.jpg) on it. And in the corner of the room is [ another chain ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4f4ff9be9ba63b9f45ab446e9828739d/tumblr_nkokzyFNGP1slu2imo1_1280.jpg), Jongdae assumes that’s where he goes if he’s been bad enough to warrant discipline but not death. These are the only two things in the room that are not white or clear and Jongdae can tell they are meant to stand out in stark contrast to the bright sterileness of the room.

“This… can’t be. I heard him. He said you can’t make us bleed or scar us! You can’t do this!” Jongdae makes to move back into the hallway and Kyungsoo doesn’t stop him. He takes one step out of the room of horror before he’s frozen in place. If he goes back to the living room, Daddy will be there and he’ll know Jongdae disobeyed. Daddy had told Baekhyun that if he tried to escape he’d break his neck and make Jongdae bury the body, then they’d rape and torture him until he wished for death. He can’t leave. He doesn’t want to stay. Something about this lack of choice pulls at the despair in his stomach and makes him turn back to the room of plastic and panic and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo the quiet man with velvet and cashmere for a voice. Jongdae turns back and falls to his knees, body wracked with terror and tears and more tears until he’s getting the plastic wet beneath him. 

Kyungsoo moves and he’s not sure if he’s coming to punish him or for sympathy but he looks up because he needs to look at something other than the plastic that will have his blood smeared on it later. He looks up and Kyungsoo is there, smiling, and it’s gentle. It’s gentle and Jongdae finds relief. Relief in that Kyungsoo isn’t Daddy with his mutable chaos and he’s not like Chanyeol who is pure chaos. He reaches up, arms signaling _please_ but it’s met with no emotion, only the feeling of cold as a vial is pressed to his cheek and a _shhhh_ as Kyungsoo holds his head in place and collects his tears. Kyungsoo too is chaos but it’s muted not mutable. His chaos seems neutral and Jongdae considers, ragged breaths full of regret and tears filling the vial of an apathetic sadist, that maybe he's the lucky one.

“Thank you, Jongdae.” He watches in between blurry eyes as Kyungsoo fastens the lid on the vial and puts it in a drawer, closing it gently and locking it. Two locks already. Jongdae wonders if it’s a pattern. He also wonders if he looks in the drawer how many vials will he see, wonders what his chances are of surviving this hellish nightmare. If it weren’t for the overwhelming need to look after and protect Baekhyun, he’d charge Kyungsoo right now and die without the shame that will follow him to heaven or hell. St. Peter at the gates of Heaven and Jongdae is supposed to recount this night and how he didn’t fight back because he had to save his friend. How he knew they’d violate him and he let them because if he could make this night even a fraction less tortuous for Baekhyun he would do it. Will God forgive him? He closes his eyes and starts to pray, wishing he had his rosary or a Bible or anything to strengthen his faith and resolve. Maybe he should have gone to confession before he left. 

“[Head, Lips, and Heart](http://31.media.tumblr.com/7ead66c14653132368b0c06127a86be2/tumblr_nlcve8gt4v1sxkftdo1_400.gif). So you’re Catholic?”

Jongdae nods and sends his prayers up to Heaven. “Yes. I am.”

“Hm well, I will tell you when to stand, sit, kneel, and respond. Not your god.” Kyungsoo is a creature of habit but tonight he will try new things with his new toy and with this knowledge comes a new way of bringing out something wicked in Jongdae, something to make him fight back and regret it. For now, Kyungsoo will continue to tow the line between himself and Jongdae as equal _and_ inferior. “Come here Jongdae. Come to your new god.” And there it is. He sees the flicker in Jongdae’s eyes, the anger and bile rise as he stands up and obeys. 

“I need you to get dressed and then stand still. Cover your eyes. Don’t peek.” He can hear Kyungsoo taking things out of the closet, the drawers, even smells a light fruity and flowery scent sprayed into the room. It’s pleasant. It makes him breathe a little more peacefully. Maybe Kyungsoo will go easier on him. Maybe the room is just a precaution _in case_ it gets messy, not _because_ it will get messy. Jongdae feels Kyungsoo’s hands on his own as he’s made to open his eyes. 

What’s laid before him must be a joke. “You have got to be kidding me... I’m not wearing [ that ](https://d1flfk77wl2xk4.cloudfront.net/Assets/GalleryImage/44/563/L_g0131656344.jpg)!” First the red lipstick and now this? What kind of sick people did the devil reject and vomit back onto this green earth… Jongdae would rather be chained to the bed or the wall than get dressed up like a doll for this sick freak.

“Oh no? You will either wear [ it ](https://d1flfk77wl2xk4.cloudfront.net/Assets/GalleryImage/47/563/L_g0131656347.jpg) willingly or with your blood. Choice is yours.”

“ _Please_. Look we can leave and I promise on my faith that we won’t tell anyone about you or this place. Just let us go. You don’t need us. You don’t need me.” 

“I do need you, Jongdae. I need you to put on that dress.” The dollification is meant to break people down but Kyungsoo would be remiss if he didn’t admit the swell of his member against fitted slacks with just the thought of Jongdae dolled up in such a petite and fragile dress. “If you refuse I will make it worse.” He stares Jongdae down and Jongdae stares back, neither budging until Kyungsoo tells him to sit. That, Jongdae can do. Kyungsoo doesn’t even tell him to close his eyes this time, just turns his back and starts gathering things and yep this is definitely worse. [ Sooo ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/40/6e/a7/406ea751aa46530be415b8a68805cb58.jpg) . [ Much ](https://i.etsystatic.com/10204166/r/il/e0bf49/1305298986/il_570xN.1305298986_9siu.jpg) . [ Worse ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b2/69/5e/b2695e082e7ba4d3b6b7773c65d975a2.jpg) . [ OH GOD ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61IGRVdWufL._AC_SX466_.jpg). 

“Wait! No, I’m sorry. I’ll wear the dress. I’ll twirl in the dress! Just please. Not this. Not ALL of this. It’s too much. I can’t!” He’s up now, without permission, hands gripping on Kyungsoo’s arm begging him to stop. Kyungsoo turns his head back to Jongdae so fast he flinches without Kyungsoo even raising an arm or hand to him. It makes the younger smile. _Yes. Like that._

“Take your clothes off Jongdae.”

“No. Wait. Please. Please Kyungsoo wait. I-”

[ “Take It Off!” ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/46aeb51f5358dfdd2f95564c3b5daf30/tumblr_mye0bq5XFp1solxm8o1_500.gifv)The change is sudden. From calm to I’ll slit your throat and leave you to rot in your own blood. Jongdae’s scared and doesn’t hesitate now to take off his shirt, a shiver running down his spine as tears fall down his pretty face. Kyungsoo considers collecting more tears but there will be many more tears later and plenty of opportunities to fill an entire vial. For now, he sets down all the beautiful pieces Jongdae will wear. He lays them out orderly. After all, he’ll command his little kitten one by one to put everything on as he takes pictures to show him later when he’s a broken and sobbing mess. Or just when he's feeling confident enough to survive here.

Jongdae is crying again. It's the most he's cried in years. He's trying to compose himself because this isn't like him, but he can't help it and the tears keep falling and he wonders how Baekhyun is doing. If Jongdae is this affected by the quiet Kyungsoo, how is Baekhyun being treated by the rabid Chanyeol? He hopes and prays with everything that Baekhyun is luckier than he is, that he doesn’t have to dress like a hybrid between the gender he doesn’t identify with and as a pet.

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t make me yell like that. You have to at least _try_ to listen.”

“I-m sorry Kyungsoo. I…”

“You should have listened at the beginning. You made it harder. I could be a lot worse. Like Daddy or Chanyeol.” _He is worse._ “I bet Chanyeol is already fucking Baekhyun in there and I haven’t even touched you.”

He’s right. Jongdae hasn’t been touched yet, hasn’t been kissed. The worst that’s happened with Kyungsoo is collecting tears and being told to wear cute clothes. Is he blowing this out of proportion? Is it really not a big deal?

“I’m trying here Jongdae. You have to help me help you.” He stops straightening the clothes and looks at Jongdae, can see the doubt and questioning in his eyes. He continues. “I can’t do it alone, you know? I’m attracted to you and I think you’ll look beautiful in these clothes and with this kitten tail, you on all fours. But it has to feel good for you too.”

Kyungsoo has Jongdae speechless again. It has to feel good for him too? He wants Jongdae to feel good? “I’ll help you. I will. And I’m sorry. I just never imagined… and now… All of this is overwhelming. I can’t even form all of my thoughts in complete sentences. I am really sorry though. I know you’re trying.”

“I am. I put a lot of effort into this room, into selecting the clothes, even the lipstick. I tried to find a universally flattering color and I think I did a good job. It looks beautiful on you.” Jongdae sees Kyungsoo blush and looks away. He should not think this kidnapper is cute but physically he is and physically Jongdae feels sick to his stomach. “Will you… come here Jongdae. Look in the mirror. Don’t you think it’s flattering?” 

Jongdae goes to stand beside Kyungsoo who positions him in front of the mirror and he examines them both, two boys who could have gone to the same school or met up somewhere, become friends. Yet the situation is completely different. Kyungsoo must be about his age but they couldn't be any more different. Jongdae is a devout Catholic who only wanted to spend a vacation with his childhood best friend. And Kyungsoo is part of a dysfunctional "family" where they kidnap, rape, and murder people. Where Jongdae is exceedingly generous, Kyungsoo is exceedingly cruel. In another life, they could have all been friends. In this life, he and Baekhyun are captives of Kyungsoo and his family whose every intention is to harm and defile.

“Don’t you think you’re beautiful?” Kyungsoo is behind him now, hands pressed firmly on his shoulders. He looks in the mirror and he's not sure if he's beautiful, doesn't know how to judge that from the perspective of his first time cross-dressing and doing so against his will so he doesn't answer. He does think it's as universally flattering as Kyungsoo said and something about the effort it takes to find a shade that would look good on everyone asserts a thing highlighted and underlined that Jongdae doesn't quite understand. "Look closer." He moves in closer, careful not to touch anything without asking, leans in. “I think you’re beautiful Jongdae and I know you think it’s weird but I think you’ll look even more beautiful with that white dress on.”

He turns to face Kyungsoo, with his deep voice and [dark aesthetic ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/248091675/original.jpg). His calm demeanor and honesty about everything Jongdae has asked. The way he doesn’t call them Kitten or Puppy so much as Jongdae and Baekhyun. The way he seems to see him as a real person and not solely an object or as Daddy had said, “a toy”. 

“Do you want to put them on only for me? Suho usually gives us an hour or so before he comes in. He might even be with Chanyeol and Baekhyun now.”

“I’d like that.” Jongdae wants to kick himself for letting his guard down but he doesn’t know how long they’ll be here and he would rather not keep his adrenaline up and his nerves on edge the entire time if he can help it. And maybe he’s weak for this but when the words “flattering” and “beautiful” came out of Kyungsoo’s cashmere voice, he all but melted. 

“I want you to strip slowly for me, Jongdae.”

Strip slowly on heavy plastic in what’s basically a kill room.. He tries not to think about it. Just think about getting out of here and Kyungsoo’s voice and his smile, the way his cheeks bunch up, and the way he’s not some deranged kidnapping, cannibalistic serial killer. He inhales and starts, slowly, with the first piece of clothing that seems to make him the least vulnerable.

“Wait... I'll do it.” He needs to touch [those legs ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8dcb9dd20168826a5f93edf056666266/de06b849a927ebab-37/s500x750/5c195c9171fca50c5d5814d29636bc49432c193e.jpg) , needs to sink his teeth in that flesh. and Jongdae was already becoming more pliant under his gaze. The first night and he's already become so willing. The thought awakens something in Kyungsoo but he can't pass up this opportunity. Does he know how dangerous he is in these pants? Jongdae shakes his head yes as if consent is necessary and Kyungsoo obliges but given that Jongdae said no, he wouldn’t have denied himself the need to touch and bite and take. Not when his legs looked like this. And his ass in these tight pants looked like [ that ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Esu-uWwXIAMxJ9n?format=jpg&name=medium). No, Kyungsoo needed his hands and mouth on Jongdae now.

And he does. Kyungsoo takes and he doesn’t let Jongdae adjust to the feeling of his hands groping his ass, rubbing his face along his thighs, and inhaling Jongdae’s natural scent, sweat, and fear. Doesn’t let Jongdae adjust to his hands moving to explore and squeeze, bite and bruise. 

“Fuck Jongdae. I could devour you right here. The plastic would take care of everything." If he could devour Jongdae's flesh between his teeth and have him reanimate, he'd do it in a heartbeat. For now, he'll bite leaving teeth marks, grab and squeeze tight making Jongdae cry out. Kyungsoo wants it to hurt. It's Jongdae's first night and he needs to remember it. He reaches to his back pocket and pulls out a black knife, newly sharpened. A gift from Chanyeol on a recent birthday. Jongdae's eyes widen and he starts crying. Kyungsoo wouldn't have imagined this one would cry so much but he's not complaining. He cries beautifully. His sad, soft whimpers and mewling. The perfect captive. "Yes, baby boy. Cry for me.” He stands up and cradles Jongdae’s head in his hands. “I’m going to keep you forever and fuck you every night.” Imagining Jongdae’s ass in the air and Kyungsoo’s face buried in it, directing orders to Chanyeol that he has to follow because Suho demands it and Chanyeol can’t say no. Making Chanyeol eat Jongdae out while he fucks into Baekhyun. Chanyeol torn between having his toy played with and playing with a new toy. His primal instinct to possess. “I can’t wait to fuck you up, Jongdae. You cry so pretty for me.” He buries his face between Jongdae’s legs and laps at his crotch, scratching his tongue on the fabric as he holds his knife to Jongdae's [femoral artery](https://media.gettyimages.com/illustrations/the-blood-supply-of-the-lower-body-illustration-id87313188?s=612x612) and squeezing his thighs just to bruise. 

Suddenly Kyungsoo stops. “It’s not fun when you don’t fight back.”

 _Daddy hates boring guests._ He wipes his tears and shoves Kyungsoo off of him, opts to run for the door but thinks twice before opening it. Good boy. It’s a game between himself and Kyungsoo. Opening the door and running out would only invite trouble and he has enough of that in the room here. Kyungsoo is on the other side, legs poised to run in either direction that Jongdae chooses. It’s not a big room and there aren’t many options so he runs straight for the closet and almost makes it to shut the door before Kyungsoo is on him, one arm wrapped around his neck and another around his chest, dragging him back to the bed. He’s kicking and flailing but it’s no good. The Butcher must have too much practice and Jongdae doesn’t strength train. Not usually and not now. But it’s not like he knew he’d be in a situation where he’s fighting for his life against some psychopath. Kyungsoo seems to know many different positions to obtain and detain, making it impossible for Jongdae to get out of his grasp. 

“Aw you got the party started without me, Soo? I hope he gave you a run of it.” 

Jongdae manages a look to the side as Daddy and Kai enter the room. He notices Kai is bruised and he’s been crying. 

“YOU. You did this!” He manages through the tightness of Kyungsoo’s arms around his neck and chest. “You’re responsible for all of this madness. What is wrong with you?!”

“Oh Kitten. Many things. But it won’t save you to know. You’re fucked either way. Although as I see you with your original clothes on, you haven’t been fucked by Kyungsoo just yet.” He turns his attention to Kyungsoo who is smirking from the struggling body under his strength. “And why the fuck not? And also why the fuck does he have his clothes BACK ON?! Chanyeol has abused Baekhyun countless times tonight. At least you made him cry. It’s almost literally the least you can do.” 

“I like to take my time Daddy. You’ll see when I take his pants off how much attention I gave him. Trust me, he’s been abused.” Kyungsoo starts to unbutton Jongdae’s pants when he starts inching back, not sure if he should fight now or not. It takes one look from Kyungsoo to know that no, now is not the time to fight him. It’s time to listen and obey. His pants are slid off, thighs squeezed along the way. When his pants come off, he sees what being left alone with quiet and “gentle” Kyungsoo does to him. His skin is littered with red marks, bites, and coloring that will turn into dark bruises. He’s made to stand up and show Daddy all the marks Kyungsoo gave him. Kyungsoo lies and tells Daddy that he was saving the best part of the abuse for Daddy, to get him riled up for his baby Nini. Jongdae notices that Daddy believes it without question. 

“Nice work son. I really shouldn’t doubt you. Now Kitten is your toy so I’ll let you decide who you want to doll him up? You, me, or our Kai bear?” 

Jongdae felt useless and abused. No one asked him what he wanted, who he would rather have touch him. It didn’t matter. He didn’t matter apart from entertainment and he could only think how Baekhyun was holding up. He wanted to speak up and ask if he was really good right now and obeyed everything if he could spend the night with Baekhyun. But he knew the answer before it left his mind. 

“Kai can put the dress and kitten ears on him, but I’ll do the collar and the plug. He's mine to claim.”

“Then it's settled. Although by the look of it, you might fuck him before you put the plug in. I imagine he’ll look fucking delicious once he’s dolled up with a retouch of that lipstick.” Daddy couldn’t wait for Jongdae to smear that lipstick all over his dick or to watch the tears run down his face as Daddy abused him again and again. Seeing his little kitten like this with less fire and more confusion, the fatigue and exhaustion of the night already taken hold made his dick press against his pants, hard and leaking. If Kai weren't on his way to doll up Jongdae, he'd have him bouncing in his lap to stave off some of this hunger. He grabs Kyungsoo instead, small body bouncing on his dick while Kai goes to play with his toy. All of his sons were, after all, cockwarmers. 

Kai stands in front of Jongdae, tears still present in his eyes, and takes off his boxers. This time he doesn't fight back. He doesn't make it easier for Kai either, makes him struggle to get his boxers off. He wouldn’t cooperate fully for these assholes. The fire in his stomach was raging again but it was short-lived because as he stood there in that bright red lipstick, naked, and defenseless, the most he’s ever been exposed, he realized that to everyone in that room, he was just a whore. A cockwarmer like Kyungsoo was to Daddy now.

“Lift up your arms Jongdae. The sooner you do this, the sooner you can rest. From someone that’s been where you are, you’ll need it.” Kai sounded tired and it was no wonder. Whatever Daddy did to him between the time he left with Kyungsoo to this room and the time they entered, drained Kai of what made him human. Is this how Daddy turned boys and men into soldiers? Is this how Daddy turned Kyungsoo into someone who collects vials of tears, someone who kills people and skins them, leaving their hides out to dry in the sun. Jongdae hopes that won’t happen to him or Baekhyun. He won't let it happen to them. He won't.

But he's tired and he says he won't but he's not even stopping Kai from undressing him as the others watch, Kyungsoo bouncing on Daddy's dick. He doesn’t even nod, just lifts his arms up and lets Kai slip the dress over his head. 

The material is cool and feels silky. Kai brushes out a wig, the same color as his hair, and puts the kitten ears over it. He gets a little closer and whispers “sorry” when Jongdae has tears in his eyes again. He can tell Jongdae has cried a lot tonight, the evident signs of red eyes and [petechiae](https://www.bmj.com/content/bmj/358/bmj.j3148/F1.large.jpg). He must have cried hard tonight, coughing and straining many times over. He'll have to get used to it because it won't change. Nothing ever changes. You just learn to accept it. He hopes he'll get the chance to impart this wisdom to Jongdae. He deserves to know. Kai wished someone had told him, wished he didn't have to find out the hard way. He's not even sure why he still cries. Maybe some part deep inside refuses to accept this wisdom. It makes him feel inferior because it's clear that both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have accepted their reality and made the most of it. Or maybe they're more like Daddy than he'll ever be. He's not sure where Jongdae resides on this list but he knows without a doubt that Baekhyun is not cut out for this life. He's almost glad that Chanyeol chose Baekhyun. It'll be easier that way. He wouldn't survive Kyungsoo. Kai's not sure if Jongdae will either.

Kai finishes his touch up of lipstick and then Jongdae's made to twirl and twirl until he gets dizzy, until he falls and hits his head. It doesn't matter because he’s made to get up and kiss Daddy, kiss Kyungsoo, and kiss Kai. Someone rubs the blood from his head onto his mouth and he's made to suck his blood off someone's finger but he can't remember who. He's dizzy but he's made to bend down and show his ass, spread his cheeks. Kyungsoo is playing with him but he can't feel it. Then someone else whose hands are colder is touching him and he only knows because he has goosebumps and he thinks that's why but he can't be sure. Then Kyungsoo is in front of him and he’s being collared. Jongdae’s in a daze but he knows he’s being collared, made to move around on all fours behind Kyungsoo as he tugs on the leash. Someone fucks him from behind, leash pulled tight against his throat and he can't breathe. Daddy’s clapping and Kai is stoic again. He thinks he sees Baekhyun and he's crying too but he can’t be sure because the tears are coming and his vision is blurry.

He looks up again and no one is there, just Kyungsoo. He’s saying something but Jongdae can’t hear him. He’s being slapped and it doesn’t help. He doesn’t know what Kyungsoo is saying and he’s crying again and he only knows because the tears hit the plastic and reflect off the light. Kyungsoo is shaking him and he doesn’t know why. Then he’s being kicked but he can’t feel anything and he doesn’t know who. He still doesn't know why. He sees Kyungsoo laughing and taking pictures but he doesn’t hear him nor the sound of the film rolling. He sees Kyungsoo with his vial again and he's caressing his face. Jongdae thinks he leans into it but he can't be sure. He can't be sure of anything. Then he’s out, his small tired body in a bloody, white, silk dress laying against clear heavy plastic that's spotted red and somehow there’s blood and more blood until there’s only black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't inspired and I feel like everyone can tell. I 7/10 want to delete it and start over. 😭


	6. Chanyeol/Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters are trigging. Don't like don't read. We love a simple concept. 😜✌️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me over 24 hours of no sleep and 3 cups of coffee and you get this story.

"You were looking at him, weren’t you?" The question is sudden, aggressive. Chanyeol is enraged; lips tight with fists balled at his sides. He's seething but Baekhyun's mind hasn't caught up, doesn't understand his simple action has been deemed disloyal, an act of unfaithfulness.

His mind's still playing catch-up after being carried out of the room that housed his best friend's conviction and all of those threats. He was with Jongdae and this man put lipstick on his best friend because “Daddy” told him to and they didn’t have Jongdae’s permission. He didn’t have Jongdae’s permission but he crawled on him like it was nothing, like Jongdae was nothing. He was powerless and scared. He tried not to show it, his small body under Chanyeol’s muscular one, but Baekhyun knew him well enough. He wanted to help, to do something, anything but he was too scared and too powerless to stop them.

Chanyeol’s shaking furiously like he’ll hit Baekhyun, and he doesn’t know why. Everyone had turned their attention to the quiet one when he spoke so Baekhyun really thought he didn’t do anything wrong. He just did what everyone else did. He just turned his head, that’s all. Like everyone else. But then this one, the one with the tattoos, got agitated and made him abandon Jongdae back there with all those men.

He had looked back to see Jongdae on the couch, alone. He wanted to call out but he was scared. Too scared to move. And he didn’t. He stayed still until Chanyeol tossed him on the bed like he too was nothing. 

Baekhyun looks to the door and it’s unlocked like no one is worried about him trying to escape. He _could try_ to escape but Daddy said he’d hurt them both and he doesn’t want to be responsible for anyone hurting Jongdae. He already feels guilty for not wanting them to pull over when the fog had come in. If they would have just stopped when Jongdae suggested… And he feels guilty for not being able to do something as Chanyeol made him separate from Jongdae, leaving him alone with those abhorrent people.

“I said'' Chanyeol's eyes darken as he narrows the space between them, “You were looking at him, weren’t you? Tell me the truth.” He’s in front of Baekhyun now, can feel the warmth of his breath against the cool evening air, hands reaching out to grip and pull Baekhyun closer to him. “You look at me and only me. Do you understand?” Baekhyun could swear he sees tears in his eyes before Chanyeol pulls them impossibly close, lips crashing together in some form of unbridled desperation that Baekhyun can’t place. A kiss on the lips, on the cheek, biting on Baekhyun’s lower lip, biting and breaching his mouth because already Chanyeol wants Baekhyun blossoming for him, wants him to open the way a young sunflower opens its blooms to face the sun when it rises. It should be part of Baekhyun’s DNA to only look at Chanyeol.

If he could combine his DNA with Baekhyun’s in order for them to always be part of each other, he would. As a substitute, he settles on his tongue slipping inside and taking, giving, then taking more. Spit mingling and Baekhyun trying to pull back, naked body on display, before Chanyeol is off again with a hand in the air, palm flat, and he’s crashing skin against skin. Chanyeol’s hand against Baekhyun’s face. "Fucking answer me, slut! I said... Were you looking at him?" He pauses, tattooed hand raised in the still air, and this time Baekhyun can see it clearly. There are tears in his eyes and he's shaking like he's been wounded, like Baekhyun wounded him. He's waiting for a response but Baekhyun doesn't answer. He’s dazed and his face hurts, and he isn’t sure why he’s being hurt but he doesn’t have time to think or ask why when he feels another crash landing on his face. “You. Are. Mine. You do not look at or touch anyone, you don’t even piss without my permission. Do you understand me?”

He doesn’t. But he recoils and shakes his head yes because he doesn’t want to get hit again.

Almost immediately Chanyeol’s eyes brighten, the charming look of a playful young man taking over as he smiles and starts caressing Baekhyun, strong hands on raven hair as he’s petted and shushed. “I love you, baby. Don’t cry okay? I promise I'll only hurt you when you hurt me, only when you deserve it.” 

“But I didn’t…” 

“But you did. You hurt me when you looked at Kyungsoo instead of me. It hurt me so bad like you were gutting me from the inside. That’s why I had to take you back here away from them.” His hands are on either side of Baekhyun’s face as he makes him look up. The touch is gentle. “Puppy didn’t know... You didn’t know how much it would hurt me and you would never try to hurt me, right baby?” His words are soft, soothing, but Baekhyun doesn’t know what to think because he’s scared and confused. It’s happening too suddenly. He hurt him only moments ago but now Baekhyun’s head is against Chanyeol’s chest and he’s running fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead. And it's gentle until he's squeezing his slender neck. Squeezing and it hurts. Squeezing and Baekhyun is panicking, trying to force away hands that are too strong, a grip that is too tight, to please _please_ let go. 

It’s ineffective and he’s powerless again, long fingers doing nothing to relieve the stress and compression on his neck. Chanyeol’s fingers pressing down, because Baekhyun didn’t answer him or because he’s still hurt from Baekhyun’s attention wavering to someone else that isn’t him or because he _can_.

Chanyeol can do so many things, he feels like he can do everything and puppy will have to accept it because he’s a toy and he belongs to Chanyeol now. Fingers bruising as his mouth pacifies soothing him, the boy with tears in his eyes. He already loves his baby, his puppy, so much it hurts but he’s being uncooperative and Chanyeol can’t have that. He’ll have to train him, discipline him. He has to learn. It’s in Baekhyun’s best interest. Better Chanyeol than Daddy or Kyungsoo. He shudders considering the alternative for his new toy and for a brief moment wonders about Kitten. He should let puppy play with him sooner rather than later. Chanyeol imagines kitten won’t be in a good mental state and so he resolves to talk to Daddy if Kyungsoo refuses a playdate between their toys. 

Kyungsoo likes to keep them hidden away because it makes them easier to break down and Chanyeol understands but that would really upset his puppy and it’s too soon for that. Daddy always said there should be limits and Chanyeol trusts Daddy, but Kyungsoo is disturbed that humans have limits at all. He says they can always get more toys if the new ones break and Chanyeol knows they have broken many times. He has helped make use of the toys that broke and the townspeople said they were delicious, that it tasted like pork or chicken. But Chanyeol doesn’t want them to break so soon and he knows that if kitten is damaged too quickly, it will damage puppy, and that simply cannot happen.

Sehunie can help too but he’s just a baby and so spoiled by Daddy and the others. Daddy even lets him do stuff like stream and masturbate for money. He’s very popular online and no one even knows what he does outside of blowing kisses and fucking himself. But Chanyeol knows. Knows that Sehun is Daddy’s sadistic baby boy who gets carried away and covered in blood before Daddy fucks him onto the couch. He loves to milk Kyungsoo and says the red mixed with white is like a strawberry milkshake. Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun likes strawberries, maybe he’ll also like strawberry milkshakes with Sehun. It has to be Chanyeol’s though, the first time anyway. He doesn’t want to share his toy and he hopes Daddy won’t make him. He could always convince Daddy, one way or another.

Kai could also help but Chanyeol thinks he doesn’t really like all of this and he wonders if Daddy will eventually tire of him. It’s not something he can anticipate though because Daddy really has a soft spot for those who are hard to train. Daddy says he's hard to train because he still cries and he knows that Kai doesn't like kidnapping people, but that he does it anyway as part of his training. This is why Daddy touch starves him - because when he waits and fucks Chanyeol or Kyungsoo or Sehun in front of Kai, when he lets Sehun sleep in his bed and makes Kai lay in the floor without even a pillow or blanket, that's when Kai really lets Daddy do whatever he wants to his body. Daddy told Chanyeol to "always holds back until they accept what you give them." Daddy is so good at everything but what he does best is training people to be better by breaking them down. He broke Chanyeol down too. And then he rebuilt him.

Chanyeol thinks that’s exactly what someone like Baekhyun needs. If he’s lucky, puppy will look at him the same way he looks at Daddy - like he’s capable and inspiring. If he works hard enough there will be stars in Baekhyun’s eyes for him and if not, he’ll hurt him until he’s on his knees begging for Chanyeol to show him some kind of softness. That’s what Daddy does to Kai when he’s being disobedient. And that’s what Kyungsoo does in general. At least that’s what Chanyeol imagines. He isn’t always sure what goes on behind that door in that room full of plastic. It takes time but it always works. “Just have to know where to hit.” Daddy says and “Just have to know what spots to press.” Kyungsoo says. And Chanyeol nods because he himself is a good boy.

He looks at Baekhyun and it’s decided. “I’m going to rebuild you, puppy. I won’t let anyone take you away from me.” He’ll rebuild him to be the perfect pet. The pet that doesn’t look away when they’re touching and who doesn’t become distracted by pretty attractions like Kyungsoo. It makes Chanyeol physically sick to think Baekhyun would turn his attention away from him to someone else. It makes him want to throw up. He was sitting on Chanyeol's lap, their skin was touching, and he still looked away? The thought of it alone makes Chanyeol want to vomit and thrash and scream. Baekhyun’s eyes should _only_ ever be on _him_. There shouldn’t be anyone else but Chanyeol in Baekhyun’s eyes or life. Puppy is his pet, his toy, but he’s already hurting him because he got distracted by an attractive face or attractive voice and it hurts. It hurts so fucking much he could strangle his new toy so he’d never have to feel this way again. 

Puppy has to learn. Chanyeol sighs as he takes Baekhyun’s tender neck into his arms embracing, restricting airflow, so Baekhyun will feel how much he loves him. It’s Baekhyun’s fault for hurting him and he has to learn. 

“Who do you belong to puppy?” Hands still wrapped around delicate skin, pulse throbbing. Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun’s heart beating like this means he loves him, that he wouldn’t get excited for Chanyeol, wouldn’t throb and beat with so much eagerness if he didn’t love him. It makes his heart happy but this pretty boy has to learn to obey and so he holds firm, hands tightening his embrace. The pulse should be strong enough that they'll feel the heartbeat of love beneath fingertips. 

There are tears now, ones that accompany his rising heart rate as Chanyeol chokes and doesn’t let go. Chokes and hurts him. He tries to shake his head because he doesn’t know, because he doesn’t belong to anyone besides himself. But the hands wrapped around his throat are so tight he can’t move. His head hurts and he can’t move and he doesn’t know. He tries to say “I don’t know” but the grip bruises and then he’s gasping, hands reaching up to try and free himself from this boy he would be shy to meet anywhere but here. The boy with a gentle face and charming dimple. The boy whose muscular body doesn’t match his face which now doesn’t match his personality. A paradox in human form. 

A sudden release has Baekhyun coughing and clutching at his neck, small body writhing on the hard, cold floor as Chanyeol kneels down beside him. “Since you’re such a stupid slut, I’ll help you. This time. I’ll help you this time, puppy. You are mine. You belong to me. Nod if my pretty baby understands.”

Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to nod. 

“I need you to say it for me, puppy. I need to know you understand that you’re mine. And what belongs to me doesn’t belong to anyone else. They don’t turn their attention to anyone else when I’m around. Well, except for Daddy. I have to share with Daddy and you can look at him.” It had taken Chanyeol a long time to learn that. In the beginning, he didn’t want to share with anyone, not even Daddy, but after a few hard lessons, he understood that good boys share their toys with their daddy. He learned it’s rude to deny a daddy. Chanyeol didn’t like getting punished so he learned to behave. But now he has his own baby and now he’s Baekhyun’s daddy. Except he won’t be calling him Baekhyun too much, only things like “puppy, baby, slut” and even things like “pretty boy, beautiful” because he is and he should know. Plus whatever else he feels like. Baekhyun doesn’t deserve a name yet. He has to be a good boy first. A good boy that will say “Yes Daddy” or whatever Chanyeol wants him to say anytime he fucks into him. His Identification card said that he’s older than Chanyeol but that doesn’t really matter here because there are no honorifics for whores and puppies. If Chanyeol wants his new toy to call him Daddy or Hyung, he’ll do it. 

“And that’s it. Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai… and your friend, that little slut kitten. You cannot look at them unless I or Daddy tells you to.” He reaches forward now, both hands placed on either side of Baekhyun’s face. “Aren’t you going to nod for me, puppy? Let Master know you understand.”

Baekhyun whimpers and nods, a thousand thoughts going through his head but none which he can wholly interpret. Something about this one-sided conversation makes Baekhyun think that Chanyeol was in his position once until he became whatever this twisted variant is, someone who treats Baekhyun like he’s a toy that can be shoved around and abused. Someone who thinks it’s okay to choke someone else in order to punish or question. It feels like this should be a nightmare he’ll wake up from but he knows it’s not. It’s not something he can focus on for too long because this paradox of a person said he can’t look at anyone and for the rest, that’s fine. He doesn’t want to look at anyone here. Only… he was also told he can't look at Jongdae and that causes a souring deep in his stomach, that he won’t be able to look at his best friend when they’re together again. He hopes he can be in the same room tomorrow, knows he’ll have bruises on his neck and maybe other places by then and doesn’t want to get hurt again so he has to obey. He hopes he'll be in the same room as Jongdae even if he can't look at or talk to him. He also hopes Jongdae will understand without Baekhyun having to say anything. Maybe that will be his rule too. 

“You have to say it. Say Yes Master, I understand.” His puppy really does need a lot of training. It’s a good thing Chanyeol has patience. 

“Yes Master. I understand.” 

“Atta boy, puppy. You’re such a good boy already. I bet you’ll end up getting lots of prizes and treats for being my good puppy.” He speaks like he’s talking to a baby or like Baekhyun is an animal. “You want a prize now, puppy? Come here. Sit on my lap and I’ll give you a good prize.” Chanyeol pats black jeans with enthusiastic hands like he’s calling over a puppy and Baekhyun wonders if he’ll be collared like a dog too. “On all fours. Crawl to me, nice and slow.” 

Fuck if the new toy doesn’t make Chanyeol’s dick ache to be out of his pants and into something tighter and much warmer. He thinks it’s funny when the new toy crawls on all fours like the whore he is, crying and telling Chanyeol _No. Please. Please don’t._ Chanyeol informs him that puppies can’t talk and that his puppy isn’t saying anything at all besides barking and whimpering and being so noisy if they had neighbors they’d complain. He’ll take puppy in every way he can until puppy realizes that dogs can’t talk and anything he “says” isn’t understood by human ears like Chanyeol’s or Daddy’s or anyone else here. Maybe only kitten can understand him but puppy can’t talk to kitten without permission so it doesn’t matter. He’ll use a muzzle if he has to. Patience is a virtue and Daddy always stressed to marinate the meat so Chanyeol waits and plays and trains.

"Stick out your tongue like a good puppy and pant for me."

Baekhyun listens to Chanyeol almost without faltering once. He really is such a good boy it makes Chanyeol’s heart warm and his dick hard. He thinks his new toy looks divine as he crawls on all fours, tongue out and panting. Obeying Chanyeol’s commands in a way that makes him consider how pliable his toy is in other ways. He can hardly wait until his pretty toy is gagging with his mouth wrapped around his member, drool falling onto the floor that he’ll use as lube later in case his new toy is too weak to be taken raw. 

He thinks he’s waited long enough when Baekhyun crawls so close to Chanyeol slobber falls onto his pants from his puppy’s beautiful mouth. When he’s so close Chanyeol could reach out and hold that beautiful face as it leaks and leaks onto his pants, with only one layer separating his puppy’s spit and the part of Chanyeol that will make its way into Baekhyun’s everything. He decides he’ll be gentle with his new toy and then break it in order to rebuild. 

Chanyeol wants to tell his new toy that he hopes those pretty lips and that pretty mouth will gag on his dick because there’s a certainty he’ll look prettier when his little mouth is stuffed full and tears stain his cheeks. He has a perfect face that is fit for bruising after all. He can hardly wait until those hands are pressing against his thighs as the sound of puppy choking on his dick, of not being able to breathe, of choosing Chanyeol’s dick over the oxygen he needs to survive, so Chanyeol can come on his face and down his throat. The thought of such devotion is intoxicating, that his puppy would choose Chanyeol’s pleasure over something so vital as breathing. It makes Chanyeol want to envelop his little puppy in his arms and never let go. His puppy truly deserves the best.

And Chanyeol deserves to have his dick wet so he gently closes Baekhyun’s mouth without a word and picks him up bridal style, carries him the rest of the way to the bed, and lays him down against black satin pillows. He wants his toy sitting up a little, back against the pillows, supported by the wall, so he can watch the other better, more clearly. So he doesn’t just stare at the ceiling or try to look away. 

Baekhyun has his eyes closed and his chest is heaving, afraid to open them because as soon as he opens them it’s real. Chanyeol thinks he looks like some type of princess, Chanyeol’s princess. He wonders if Kyungsoo will let him borrow a dress for his puppy or maybe he’ll allow both kitten and puppy to play dress up in beautiful short dresses, twirling and singing and bouncing on cocks together. 

He crawls on top of Baekhyun, legs straddling either side, hands on Baekhyun’s face who now opens his eyes because the reality can no longer be denied. Baekhyun attempts to push back as if a few centimeters of distance would help him, one hand holding up his body against the satin pillows and the wall, and the other splayed on Chanyeol’s chest to stop him from going further. The attempt is futile and short-lived as Chanyeol presses him back to lay on the bed. Baekhyun acquiesces without putting up much resistance and Chanyeol tests his ability to comply by bending his will, adding the pressure of his body to Baekhyun’s own.

"No I..don’t want... Please don't hurt me." It comes in a whisper. He's looking up at Chanyeol, this beautiful boy with his gentle voice and strong arms. He’s almost lost in the moment out of fear and desperation and something else he can’t place, a bizarre calm washing over him as he stares into Chanyeol’s eyes. He would swear there’s a twinkle in them as he looks up at Chanyeol but he gives credit to the lack of oxygen this boy made him suffer only moments ago.

It’s only now they both notice the light sound of pinging, which Baekhyun mistakes for alarms. Maybe someone knows they're here, maybe someone is coming to rescue them. 

"Don't move, puppy. I gotta make this quiet for our watchful customers. They don't like to hear the sound of tips over your beautiful screams." Tips? Customers? Baekhyun is frozen in terror. He doesn't even look over when Chanyeol gets off of him, just stares at the ceiling and cries silently to himself until Chanyeol is crawling on the bed again, body weight pressing the mattress down until he's straddling Baekhyun, arms held over his head with a firm grip.

"I think we almost had a moment. Too bad _someone_ forgot to turn the fucking sound off when they finished whoring themselves out.” He bends down to kiss Baekhyun on the jaw, arms coming up to boop him on the nose, and wipe away tears. “Know what that is baby boy? It's how I'm going to keep you forever. People pay good money to see what they want. So be loud for them baby. Don't make me hurt you more than I have to." There's a calm expression on the younger's face and his hands pressed firm but gentle over Baekhyun's own. He doesn't say anything, can't process what's happening as Chanyeol trails his hands along his arms, sitting up as his hands make their way to Baekhyun's slender neck and chest. Neither say anything as the messages pour in over the live stream. Baekhyun’s eyes are wide as they stare at Chanyeol, silent tears falling down his face as his body shivers in fear.

"You're being too quiet baby. You don't want to make them not tip, right? If they don't tip Daddy gets pissed." Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun's cheek gently, in slow, affected movements wiping away the tears that seem to have no end. "Don’t be nervous. You're beautiful. I bet they’re tipping just by seeing how breakable you look underneath me." He bends down closer, lips brushing against Baekhyun's ears "It's okay puppy. You'll scream when I go in raw."

Baekhyun is no match for Chanyeol when he attempts to push him off, hands pressing into his chest in a frantic need to not be here. He thrashes and writhes, attempts to wriggle his body out from underneath Chanyeol - all of which are no use. Chanyeol is too strong and Baekhyun is too weak, something that excites Chanyeol as he holds the other’s feeble attempts down. The only purpose it serves is for the tips to start piling on top of each other. Comments like “fuck him good”, “fuck her up” stream in and Chanyeol can’t wait to read some of them later, see if he did a good job, and see what he should work on for the next show. He’s thankful the crying body beneath him is so lithe that even his struggles are supple. It means Baekhyun can try his hardest and Chanyeol doesn’t have to try that hard but the tips will still come in. They’ll make thousands tonight and it’s all thanks to this crying beauty beneath him.

“Do you want to make me hurt you? Is that it? You’re being such a bitch right now.” He smirks because fucking cry harder puppy, we’re putting on a show! Baekhyun is twisting underneath him, delicate body naked and tired, hoping that if he keeps moving like this, people will leave the stream and they’ll stop. If this beast can’t get a firm grip on him, maybe he’ll give up. But he feels vulnerable underneath him, powerless. He doesn’t want to look up, doesn’t want to see his face or how his body is towering over, so he looks to the side and knows instantly it’s a mistake. From the screen he can see message upon message pouring in, some type of tip counter with a large enough number he can’t quite make out from this distance, but the thing that makes his stomach turn the most is seeing how tiny his naked body is compared to the one who’s above him, to the one who is much stronger than him. Someone he can’t get away from no matter how hard he tries.

Baekhyun screams out of frustration and grips at the soft, satin sheets before pushing up against Chanyeol who is caught unaware taking off his shirt. But that’s half the fun, he thinks, as he throws his shirt to the side, legs closing in around Baekhyun’s waist, squeezing harder to hold him down. It’s always fun when they fight back, he always gets more tips, so he makes a mental note to thank Baekhyun later. He’ll give him a good reward like being able to look at and talk to kitten, maybe even let them go outside together as long as they’re chained up.

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you puppy?” He inches up to Baekhyun’s waist as he undoes the buttons on his pants, wants puppy to get a good view, wants puppy to get slapped as his dick comes out of his boxers.

But the smaller one can’t take it anymore. He knows he’s not strong enough to do anything and even if he were, he can’t leave because the other creeps have his best friend. _Jongdae._ Weak fists hammer against Chanyeol’s chest as he cries, tears blurring his vision. “I have a name!” He’s hiccoughing his tears and pounding with petite fists and it doesn’t matter to anyone else but he has a name and it’s not “toy” or “puppy”.

Chanyeol stops teasing with the unbuttoning of his pants, bending down to Baekhyun’s ear, and whispers something that makes him stop fighting. _“It’s better if they don’t know your name.”_ He runs his hand along Baekhyun’s jawline, down to his throat, and Baekhyun breathes in bracing but Chanyeol doesn’t stop there. His hands make a straight line down to Baekhyun’s chest that’s beating hard and fast. He leaves his hand over Baekhyun’s heart for a minute to feel the erratic beating, his other hand over his own heart to feel the difference. If Baekhyun’s eyes were open he’d see Chanyeol’s dick twitch beneath his pants. “No you don’t. Your name is puppy or toy or slut or whore.” He bends down again, lips coasting across Baekhyun’s own. “Now why don’t you be a useful whore and finish undoing my pants?”

There’s something undeniably soft about Baekhyun and Chanyeol wants to destroy him, will destroy him, but in this moment he’s getting on his knees and grabbing Baekhyun’s hands, placing them on the buttons and zipper that act as a bondage for his dick that’s longed to ravage this alluring, whimpering boy the first time he saw him. He wants his cock in Baekhyun’s face the moment his pretty fingers unfasten and release him. He should turn his baby’s face to the camera so that everyone can see how scared he gets but this moment is between the two of them, or he should say the three of them since his dick acts like it has a mind of its own which is why when Baekhyun’s shaking hands struggle with the zipper, he pulls his pretty little hands up to his mouth and bites playfully before unzipping and freeing himself. 

Chanyeol wonders if he didn’t have as big a dick and if there wasn’t always some type of size or strength difference, or if they didn’t choose such beautiful victims, if people would pay less. Something about the size or his victims being helpless and pretty really does it for them but none of that matters when he sees Baekhyun’s eyes go wide, the poor puppy not realizing his mouth also opened wide and it’s the perfect opportunity for Chanyeol to ram his dick down that pretty throat, which he does without an ounce of hesitation.

The feeling of Baekhyun choking on his dick and pressing against Chanyeol’s thighs to stop _STOP_ , scratching as he pushes in deeper, the vibration of his throat as he gags mixed with the pain of Baekhyun drawing blood through scratches in an effort to secure his ability to breathe. The safety in the knowledge and thrill that shoving his dick into Baekhyun’s mouth wasn’t a risk at all because he wouldn’t dare bite, because, above all, he worries for that kitten friend of his. It’s always better when they take more than one person, especially when they’re as self-sacrificing as these two seem to be. And Chanyeol lets him scratch because he happens to be a bit of a masochist himself - although Baekhyun should be careful with these liberties because he’s not sure who this toy could end up with and if he scratches the wrong person… He really would hate to lose such a delicate flower so quickly. He’ll have to tell him, he thinks, as he prods lightly against the back of his baby’s throat. 

“F-fuck baby. You’re taking me so well.” Chanyeol thrusts into Baekhyun’s throat and increases his speed, chasing after an orgasm he knows he’ll stop. “Fuck baby, yes, take me like that.” His hand is on the wall now, bracing himself as he forces his length into Baekhyun’s throat, the look on his cute face, the tears streaming down it, makes him harder as he gags and chokes the helpless boy who has resigned to gripping Chanyeol’s thighs in an unsuccessful bid to slow him down.

With an “Oh fuck. Oh God.” he’s suddenly drawing back, a hand grasped tight around his cock. He can’t come now. He wants to but he’ll get beat beyond recognition if Daddy knows he came without checking to see if they tipped for it. There are always stages to his playtime with his toys. The general playtime/fear. His orgasm. Various things like blowjobs, penetration with an anal plug, dildo, his dick, and even the toy’s orgasm are all paid for. In his free time, he can fuck at will. But when the stream is on, and it’s always on for the first time of each “victim”, he has to receive the tips. One time he forgot about the tipping and it was a bloodbath, literally, because Daddy made him make up for it. Thankfully he has Moderators in the chat and they’ll turn the light green if the goal has been met, which they’ve done, so he continues. He gets to cum tonight and the first place he’s going to cum is down his pretty baby’s throat. 

Baekhyun is laying back, eyes and mouth closed. There’s a mix of dry and wet tears that paint his face and his neck has already started bruising from the hands that were wrapped around it so brutally earlier. Chanyeol wonders if he could be any more beautiful than in this vulnerable state and muses that, yes, he can and will look more beautiful when he’s milking Chanyeol dry, bruised neck drinking him in, taking a part of him until all the cells he shared have died out. He lets the beauty of the moment soak in like the dry earth soaks up rainwater in a drought. He makes tiny circles around Baekhyun’s lips with his dick, smearing precum and spit, and then taps once for good measure before Baekhyun is opening his mouth and letting Chanyeol in. A decree sculpted out of requirement, a necessity with no other alternative than to _let_ Chanyeol. 

“That’s my good boy.”

He takes as much time as he can, focusing on the feeling of Baekhyun’s lips around his member, the wetness of his tongue, and the violent way he hiccoughs from overuse and involuntary resistance, sending pulses up Chanyeol’s length which causes him to grab Baekhyun’s head and pull him in closer. It can’t be good for Baekhyun’s neck but his toy can take it. He has to. He has to because Chanyeol needs the full sensation of stuffing himself into Baekhyun’s throat, dick coated with a mix of precum and spit. He’s close now, not holding back and Baekhyun’s neck is now on Chanyeol’s black satin pillow. The color black chosen because it was annoying to always clean out bloodstains, or rather, to have Kyungsoo worry about cleaning the bloodstains. Black also indicates the witness of cum and orgasms and spit, something that gets washed away in lighter colors. And he wants Baekhyun to see every spot of cum, will make him lick some of them up with his ass in the air, Chanyeol making him red and mewling into the sheets with every taste. 

For now, he fucks himself into Baekhyun’s mouth, loves that Baekhyun seems to never run out of tears, and considers coating that pretty face with the mixture of his white seed over tanned skin, making his puppy look at what a filthy whore he is in a mirror as he takes pictures and calls for kitten to come lick it off his face. Instead, he pulls back and cums hard on Baekhyun’s tongue. He wants him to experience and savor it filling up his mouth. It’s overpowering but he manages a “Don’t spit or swallow puppy” as the remnants of his orgasm course through his body. And Baekhyun obeys like the good, little puppy he is. He doesn’t spit or swallow. He waits only for Chanyeol to give him an order which comes after Chanyeol is straddling his legs again, pulling Baekhyun up to sit straighter, cum still in his mouth. 

“Look at me and swallow.”

The taste is bitter but it’s not too bad, not gross like he imagined it would be. He swallows and shows Chanyeol his tongue, that it’s all cleaned off. He has tears in his eyes again and he wonders if they ever left but somehow, and he’s not sure if he should feel ashamed or not when Chanyeol ruffles his hair and says “such a good puppy.” When he says Baekhyun was so good and obedient for him and follows it up with tiny kisses that feel genuine, there’s relief mixed with pride. He guesses after all that, the least he could be is useful.

He falls asleep next to Chanyeol without washing his mouth out because Chanyeol doesn’t let him, doesn’t want Baekhyun to be fully rid of him just yet. Needs his toy broken in. After he turned off the stream, he washed puppy really well and was pleased when he didn’t fight back. He let himself be cleaned with Chanyeol’s soap and shampoo. Let himself smell like Chanyeol’s lotion. Let himself be wrapped up in one of Chanyeol’s oversized shirts which looked almost like a nightgown on his little body. His new toy didn’t put up a fight when it came to snuggling next to him, glad that it was over and he could finally rest. Baekhyun went to sleep with a kiss to the forehead and cheek and the tight embrace of Chanyeol’s larger, more muscular body against his. He thought about how Chanyeol must have taken it easy on him and hoped whoever had Jongdae was at least as gentle on him.

Chanyeol has heard that skin cells renew every 7 years. He’s not sure how true this is because he knows certain ones, like nerve cells, are with a person for life. But given that it’s a possibility, a possibility that makes him sick to his stomach when he sees the fragile body underneath him, he considers If here were to ever let Baekhyun go, it would take just 7 years for Baekhyun to be rid of his touch, like Chanyeol had never touched him, never shared his fingerprints with Baekhyun’s skin, and it wouldn’t matter if Chanyeol touched every centimeter of his body because given enough time the cells would regenerate and wash Baekhyun clean of him. He holds Baekhyun closer and curses god or evolution or whoever is responsible for the shedding of cells to make anew. He looks at his hand over Baekhyun’s petite body and the tattoos that will stay with him for life. 

Instead of a touch that can be washed clean by years, he’ll become the ink of a tattoo wedged in between Baekhyun’s cells. He will be part of Baekhyun forever. Not even white blood cells can break down the ink that Chanyeol will become in him. He’ll impart himself in Baekhyun eternally, permanently bound as one even after his body breaks down in death, the markings of Chanyeol on his bones and in the dirt that surrounds him; an echo that will last beyond the entropy of the universe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give thoughts, opinions, or your favorite parts. It supplies the motivation to continue.


End file.
